The Big Three - Tensions Arise
by TheLonelyAngelGirl
Summary: Throughout the ages, America has had complicated relations with two particular countries. Good and bad. Love and Hate. Lust and Desires. The world likes a certain couple, whilst many hate the other man. However, she likes the other man. But to a price. In the end, what is more important? Her people, the nation? or her own heart? 4 Parts. LOADS of Historical AU. Tension filled.


**The Big Three - Tensions Arise**

* * *

><p><strong> BEFORE YOU READ: In this universe, America is a female, and the rest are their general genders. Her name is Amelia Freedom Jones. Don't like it? then stick with it.<strong>

• Some of the events in this fic did not really happen in reality so please don't assume that. I made up everything in this fic (Apart from the Yalta Conference', outcome of WW2, the nuclear bombs, the Special Relationship, and Britain hating Russia, really happened, so don't get confused).

• I have used a considerable amount of historical events and facts about the RusXAme pairing. These were inspired by other RusAme fics, along with wikapedia.

• I ship RusAme here. Very sorry USUK shippers, but this is a FULL ON RussiaXFem!America fanfic, and will not change. However, there will be implied USUK somewhere so don't cry your pretty eyes out

• Now Enjoy!

**PART I - Arrival**

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere above European airspace…<strong>

An american military officer takes a breath as he approached the door marked with the american flag. He entered and saluted before speaking to the man before him.

"Sir Roosevelt, we're nearing Russia and will be touching down soon."

The man who was sitting comfortably, and current president of America, Franklin. D Roosevelt, nodded with a smile.

"That's good. What about Winston and Stalin?."

"They're waiting for your arrival. Mr Churchill arrived there an hour ago. He sends his regards."

He nodded again.

"Alright. Thank you Jefferson. Now get your tired self some coffee!"

He patted the officer warmly on the back to which he smiled and saluted again.

"I'll do that sir. You have a good one."

As he turned to leave the room, his stare landed on a certain individual looking away from the pair. It was a girl, wearing the American female officer uniform. She was silent and was looking out the window with her head rested on her arm.

Noticing his stare, Roosevelt sighed.

"America. At least say hello to Jefferson here."

The man, Jefferson, wasn't the least confused over his president calling the girl, America. He was a few of those soldiers who knew who she was anyway.

Startled, she quickly turned to the men with a quick smile.

"Oh, sorry. Hi Jeff."

His heart skipped a beat as it did everytime.

Even though he had always seen her many times, he had to continually admit to himself that she was the hottest woman he has ever seen in his life. Blonde curly hair as bright as the sun, fair skin, a nicely shaped face with crystalline blue eyes, and pink lips, a hot as body, plum breasts and that ass…

!?

America on the other hand smiled. She's seen the same look from men and women, WAY too many times in her life.

As he started blushing, she tilted her head with a cheeky grin.

"You look tired Jeff. Go get yourself some coffee already!"

He straightened up awkwardly and nodded.

"Y-YES MISS!"

As the door closed, the pair heard two men laughing.

She rolled her eyes. _"Geez, guys are all the same…."_

America looked out the window again, deep in thought.

Her boss on the other hand, drank his own mug of coffee, adorned with the American bald eagle.

"I'm sorry to be reminding you, but has the pain dulled?"

It was silent for a while until the man saw her touched a portion of her back. The sword wound was months old, but it still stung. She had other injuries from that war but they weren't much to worry about.

"Still stings a little bit, but it's not that bad."

She heard footsteps and felt his hand on her shoulder.

She looked down with dark eyes.

Japan. Pearl Harbour. Enough said.

She closed her eyes.

He looked down and was silent. After a moment, he gave her a grave look.

"I understand your pain and anger, as I understand the concerns of the American people. But, even we didn't start this conflict, you know all too well why they WANT to involve you, America."

At this point, he gazed at the American flag hanging on the corner of the cabin.

"The United States of America and Her citizens grows stronger each passing day. Wealth, production, economy, military and technology, we are already ahead. You were there when we used….them."

She knew what he was talking about. Her nation's nuclear bombs.

She had seen them in action, and not only was she amazed by their explosive glory, but their power was massive. More powerful than any explosive or weapon any nation had in the world. She prided herself that only she, America, held their power.

He interuppted her thoughts then.

"As you know, we're meeting with Russia and Britain today. We're just going to discuss what to do with these axis countries and the next steps for the postwar world."

He was silent for a minute.

"About Russia, I inform you, his government's changed drastically and it may be a threat to everything we as America, stand for."

She knew. "You mean his Communist thing right?"

With an unreadable face, he nodded.

"He may be one of our allies Amelia, and I myself want to strengthen our countries relations, but…I am suspicious of their leader. Speaking of relations…"

He turned to her, curious.

"How have the two of you been going?"

She gripped her arm. Russia.

"…fine I guess…I really don't know…"

Though her citizens are somewhat scared of the new might of the new Soviet Russia, she, as herself, still wanted to be friendly with him like in the old times.

She gazed out the window and remembered the nicer times she had spent with the Russian country.

….

Years after her independence, the two were close as he was one of the countries who supported her independence (he also hated Britain's guts so it was a Friendship - made - in – Heaven). As such, the two traded frequently. At some occassions, the two often met together to constantly critisise and hate on Britain. She was always happy to badmouth him and was glad he understood her hatred. Russia's boss, Catherine, saw the strength and potential of an independent America and urged him that if they were to stregthen their relations, she will be strong ally in a war against the British Empire. The two were close indeed.

In the aftermath of her civil war with her southern half, he had rushed to her side. She heard from her boss that he had his own troubles in his own country and blushed when he sacrificed that just to see her. She remembered seeing him by her bedside and gently stroking her hair.

During the Crimean War where he alone had to directly confront Britain, France and the Ottoman Empire, she was angered when her new boss refused to assist him saying that it was not their battle. When Russia requested her assistance, she sent him shipments of medical assistance along with food and water supplies for his weakening men. It wasn't much but she couldn't leave him to fall. News spread that America was assisting the Russians, soon reached Britain's ears. He was clearly frustrated that his former colony had sided against him. He wasn't alone as France too was cross. Turkey said nothing.

Britain continually asked her to back down and even attempted to stop her shipments. All the while, she ignored him.

When she heard that Russia had lost, she fell to her knees and screamed. Why couldn't she have helped him more? At once, she went to see Russia. Her eyes were wide as she saw his injuries. She buried her face in her guilt. Russia couldn't bear to see her tears as he had always seen her bright smile and her unwavering confidence….

….She remembered it faintly but at that moment, he had grabbed her face and kissed her. She was surprised by his sudden action but she kissed him back. The two then shared a silent embrace.

Both nations didn't know how to take their relationship after that moment but Russia then asked her to adopt his american colony, Alaska* as he was afraid that Britain would take him*. She was still confused over the kiss but accepted his offer.

As the years went on, when things grew imperialistic, The Boxer Rebellion of China occurred, in which the two of them, along with six other nations in the 'Eight Nation Alliance', fought against China. A historical moment for both nations was winning the battle in Peking. Both placed their flags atop the Peking Wall with pride, with China fallen on the ground below them. Both shared a friendly fistbump, with Russia smiling when he sneakily pecked her on the cheek. Cheekily, she answered back by pulling his scarf and giving him a quick kiss, to which he returned happily.

Over the next fe years, several nations (paticularily Britain), were growing concerned of their growing relationship and would constantly visit her to strengthen their ties with the growing nation. Britain knew that of he were to declare war with either of them, he would be at a huge disadvantage as they would **obviously** collaborate. That fact alone made the English country scared and envious of their combined strength. He would also have to deal with France.

However, these visits from Britain didn't intimidate the two from seeing each other. Russia would often visit her during the summer to see how she was doing, and she was always happy to see him again. During these visits, in a fit of competition, the two played 'gun games' to see who clearly had the better arm (Russian roulette just outright scared her, and that would make the Russian, laugh heartily). He would win, and to some occassions, she would win. It was clear that both of them shared a sharp and accurate aim. However, after a dozen matches, the two lost count and ended up laughing, calling it a tie.

He gave her the nickname, "Young sunflower", as he repeatedly told her he loved the gold of her hair. As for her, she often called him 'My Ruski', although it would soon become an insult. Most of the time, they refered to themselves by their given names. Ivan Braginski and Amelia Jones.

To make matters more intresting, he managed to teach her a considerable amount of the Russian language, which allowed the two to sometimes converse in Russian – however, she could only reply in small sentances and say the words strangely with her american accent.

_DUH? That how you say it right?_

_Nyet._

_That's 'no' right?_

_Da._

_Ehh! This is so confusing! How the heck am I supposed to say it?_

_It is pronounced, "DA". A deep 'd' then a sharp 'ah'. You have it now, da?_

_Ehh…..D-dah?_

…_acceptable. _

When things got strange between the two of them, she wondered how she truly felt about him, but dissmissed it altogether. They were nations before humans….weren't they?

I mean….Russia and her were just friends….Nothing more.

…right?

….

While in the middle of her reverie, the door slammed open.

"Excuse me, Sir Roosevelt, Ms America!"

Snapping back to reality, she turned around and sat herself appropriatly. Her boss on the other hand, nearly spilt the mug of coffee.

"Wow, almost dropped that! Did you see that Amelia?"

"Yeah yeah…"

The man saluted before them.

"We've safely reached Russian soil. As we speak, there's a car that will take you both to a certain destination. I have received information that you both go to Yalta tommorow, sir!"

There was a moment of confusion.

"Hang on, Aren't we having that conference today?"

"Sir, we got this just in, Mr Stalin moved the date to tommorow."

Both were incredulous at this point. She froze. Does that mean he expects us to-

"Hold on, does he expect us to STAY the night?!"

…_.Really Russia? REALLY?!_

"There's a private hotel we chose before you came sir! We guarantee it is safe and there'll be around 100 guards guarding its premises sir! We have Mr Stalin's consent, sir!"

There was a silence. America's president and America herself, staying the night in SOVIET Russia? It was a hell lot to take in….

After a moment, her boss gave out a sigh and slapped his knee.

"Well okay then, we're here in one piece and that's what matters!"

She gave out a sigh. Well, here she is. In Russia. After so many years….

"NOW THEN!"

Roosevelt stood up and put on his black coat.

"Let's try not to get shot shall we? Wouldn't want to die by the hand of the Russians of all people, wouldn't we?" He joked.

She laughed at the joke and stood up, stretching her arms and legs.

**On ground….**

As both Roosevelt and herself exited the plane, they were instantly met by freezing wind.

"My God! How can these Russians stand this cold?"

Amelia too was freezing. So Russia had to endure all this cold. Now she knew why he always arrived at her place during the summer.

Well, her current clothes aren't really helping. She took out a black dress coat and a white scarf which she wrapped around her slender neck. Her boss wore on a brown scarf.

"Well, let's get this over with then we'll go back home, alright?" He said with a smile.

She nodded, drinking some warm bottled coffee.

As they stepped down from the stairs, a group of men rushed to them.

"Sir some news!"

"What is it boys?"

They saluted.

"Sir! A letter to you from Mr Churchill, and to the missus, a letter from a Mr Arthur Kirkland, sir!"

She stopped.

Her boss walked over and took both letters.

"We'll read them when we get to the car. First, let's get something to eat shall we?"

She was happy to eat anything at the current moment.

…

After eating about five ham sandwiches, the two entered the car and left the landing area.

Their car was surrounded and followed by closely by eight disguised military vechiles.

As she adjusted herself on her seat, he handed her the letter.

"You should feel the weight of the thing. It's heavier than MY paper I tell you now. These British people…."

She looked at the envelope. It was true. It was like that fancy parchment Britain always writes on.

She opened the envelope and a lighter paper fell out of it.

She looked up and saw her boss already reading his letter. A serious expression on his face as his eyes scanned the paper.

She shrugged and looked at her letter, while sipping her coffee.

_**To America or Ms Amelia Jones,**_

_**I hope yourself and your president, who my prime minister and I, have a respect for, are doing well in arriving in this accursed cold tonight. **_

_**Is not Russia cold? I hope you have brought some warm clothing for yourself. Keep warm, promise me!**_

She sighed.

_**I **__**bloody**__** do not like being here but it is a must. Moving on, I must write to you regarding the conference in Yalta on the morrow.**_

On the _what_? Meh.

_**I was surprised when he changed the conference date to tommorow. Honestly, I think he is plotting to kill us. I am not allowed to reveal which hotel I'm staying at. However, I pray that you are well protected tonight. I heard that riots are common during the night here.**_

Geez. Paranoid ol' geezer.

_**Firstly, the issue of Germany. My initial thought is setting up country occupation zones. I will not go into detail now, but I shall explain all in the meeting tommorow. But what do you think?**_

…She read on.

_**Secondly, the League of Nations. Obviously you must know by this point, that it did NOT work. May I also remind you that it was YOUR idea and it failed miserably, sorry to say. **_

…..dick.

_**We must bring set a new global group of nations in order for peace to be achieved. I request you assist me on this by the by.**_

Of course he wanted her help. Without the support of her country, any world descion is either not given a care about or literally thrown out the window.

_**Thirdly, I am hoping for your full support on a World Bank and a International Monetary Fund. This will greatly aid in the reconstruction and economies of our weakened allies and their people. **_

_**Just basically help those that need it, Ms Heroine.**_

Huh. She knew this was coming. Her country would have to eventually help those who have fallen from the bloody conflict. She was obliged to help as she had enough money anyway – LOADS. But was she willing to pay all that for them geezers?

She read on.

_**Lastly, I will be blunt with you. I do NOT trust Russia nor his boss, and I never will. **__**I would rather live with the frog than see his face at all.**_

_**Hate me all you want Amelia, I will not regret what I said.**_

No shit sherlock.

_**There is much more I would like to write, but knowing you, you are probably getting bored of what I am saying are you not?**_

She yawned. This car ride is taking forever….

_**Anyway, I shall end this note here and wish you a safe and good sleep tonight. I am hoping to meet with you on the morrow for breakfast at 6:00AM. I will explain more then.**_

_WHAT? 6 freakin' AM?! Is this guy for friggin real? I hate waking up early…._

_**Godspeed, and I pray you have a safe night.**_

_**Signed and Sincerely, Arthur Kirkland. **_

_**Proud Representative of HER MAJESTY and the United Kingdom, Northern Ireland.**_

The note ended quickly as it begun. And she was exhasted from reading it.

She folded the letter over and over into an awkward square in her state of boredom.

She never truly got why he had to write so damn formally. Heck, he's better to understand when he's drunk. *sigh* good times.

Her relationship with him was complicated. There have been times where he had been kind to her and she tried her best to be friendly and hateful of him. Their trade relations were what really mattered to him at times.

I could go on about 1812, but not now.

So much had happened between herself and her former caretaker and years on, all of a sudden, the world had taken a liking to them being paired together.

Here's an example of weird. Their apparent 'Special Relationship' status.

REALLY? Special relationship? Britain's boss made the term up especially for them – Britain's reaction was a happy nodd while sipping away at his tea. She just stared at him in shock. Amelia knew that his boss only wanted to form an alliance between two powerful countries that had shared so much history together, to intimidate the world and possibly the Russian nation.

What was really weird was when word reached out about that status, she had an unexpected call from Russia himself, but it had only lasted for a few seconds as she just greeted him then it ended abruptly.

At that point in time, Russia was going through harsh times with his government. She attempted to assist him in any way she could. He didn't. Instead, he had formed new government and was under the rule of a scary new boss whose weird mustache she will never get over. The guy just creeped her out.

When she caught wind of his 'communist' ideology, she tried to persuade him that it was not right for his people and himself, but he outright rejected her opinion of it and started critising her capitalist ways, during a strategy meetings. That just disturbed her.

_He's changed….Is that guy really, the Russia I knew….?_

"We're here sir, Miss Amelia."

She blinked twice, and dropped the parchment. She looked out the tinted window of the car.

The building was tall and a seemingly strong solid structure. Some windows were lit with a few lights. It was surrounded by a wall and a large metal gate as an entrance. The ground and path below was gravel and there were a number of flower patches and trees surrounding the fields outside the building.

Hm. Not bad I guess, She's seen worst anyway.

"Oh, Amelia look."

She looked up at the dark sky and saw snow falling silently on the ground.

"Better get you inside sir, miss. It gets colder if we stay out here."

In all the cold, her boss merely smiled.

"Right. Lets get goin Amelia! I can't wait to get some coffee in this weather…maybe some hot chocolate too! Whadya say?" and patted the girl's back reassuringly.

She turned to him with a cheeky smile.

"Only if it's got marshmallows! LOADS OF EM'!"

The two laughed while on their way to the building. American units constantly checked behind them and around building for suspicious activity.

None noticed the dark figure hiding within the bushes.

**11:15 PM.**

After a hearty Russian dinner (better than Britain's food by a landslide), and loads of coffee and hot chocolate (YUM MARSHMALLOWS!) to go around, she went up to her room and had a quick shower before changing into her night gown adorned with the American colours.

She looked into the mirror. Her blonde locks were messily strewn all over her face and her eyes begun to lose their brightness as exhastion slowly took over. The jet lag from tonight was starting to get to the young american nation.

Her room was right next door to her boss and both shared another laugh after a goodnight hug.

As the door closed, she ran while doing a backflip on the bed.

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK

Her eyes directed themselves onto the clock ticking away. It was already late.

Annoyed, she threw a pillow at the clock, the aim missed and further annoyed the blonde girl.

_UGHHH! It's gonna to be SOOOOOO hectic tommorow. Knowing Iggy, he's probs gonna make me work like hell….I hope I've got enough zzz's to last THAT ordeal…._

All of a sudden, her thoughts strayed to Russia's smile. The smile that she has always yearned to see from him. The smile he rarely showed anyone.

I wonder, is he thinking about me too….?

She finally closed her eyes and her world turned dark.

…..

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK

…

….

*Creak*

*clop* *clop**clop**clop**clop**clop**clop*

…..*clop*

_A dark figure stops near the sleeping figure of a blonde girl, breathing slowly in slumber._

_A hand reaches out from a long coat to gently caress her gold locks._

_She had been too tired to notice the man's prescence nor touch and was truly in a deep slumber._

_TICK TOCK TICK TOCK_

_Upon the table near her, he gently placed a small wooden box._

_Before the figure closed the door, he gazed at the woman again, with a glint of something strange in his eyes._

_With a smile, the door closed._

_TICK TOCK TICK TOCK._

* * *

><p><em>AGAIN. FOR THE RECORD:<br>• The happenings in the plane, everything Pres Roosevelt says here, even the conference moving to the next day and America and her boss staying over in Russia, are all made up - and may/may not have happened in reality. Please understand this and do not flame me if I got something wrong.  
>• I ship RusXFem!Ame in this fic. Just wanted to finalise that.<br>• Leave a comment and feel free to criticise :)_

_**PART II - YALTA & POTSDAM**_

_The three main powers finally meet in Yalta and Potsdam to determine the fate of Germany and Poland. All the while, two powers grow cautious of the growing 'RED' Ideology._


End file.
